Tory's Birthday
by egg10rru
Summary: Because today, August 26, IS Tory's birthday! No need for a fancy title when a simple one will define the story perfectly, right? As always, rated M for graphic yaoi lemon.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sadly, he's officially 19 today, one month and one day younger than me. Damn effing hiatus! Give us the third book!)

At any rate, since Tory's currently too busy receiving birthday sex from Colin to care if I give him a present, I'll give you guys a present instead, a detailed account of his current...shall we say preoccupation? Mwahaha.

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTERCHIBISUKECHAN!!! It's so cool to have the same bday as one of your favorite characters! So as your double birthday present, this story is dedicated to you!

Without further ado, we dive right in! Onward! (I sound like I'm on crack because it's 6:46am and I haven't gone to bed yet. My system is putting in one final bout of insane energy before I crash xDDDDD)

~*~*~*~

"Um, so can you let him know? To come over?" Colin asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Mary would sacrifice her son today. He was pretty sure she was going all out with a fancy meal and a huge cake and everything. It was just how she was.

Mary rolled her eyes with a smile. **Obviousl**_**y**_ the reason Colin couldn't come over for dinner was because he was making preparations himself. Like she didn't know that lovers liked to do special things for each other on days like this? Colin sounded like he was afraid she'd say Tory couldn't go over after dinner. "Of course I'll let him know. I'm sorry you can't come; it's going to be delicious. Well, I suppose you need all the extra time to make a more fantastic cake than_** I**_ am," she teased him.

A smirk saturated Colin's voice. "No worries, I have a _secret ingredient_."

Mary laughed. "Well, I smell the steak; got to go. I'll let him know, Colin."

"Thanks." _Click._

Colin cracked his knuckles and turned back to his kitchen. That's right. It was Tory's birthday. And Colin was making him a cake. See if it wasn't going to be sinfully kinky. Mary didn't have _shit_ on him; Tory was going to be hard as fuck before he ever even took a bite. And then afterwards…Colin smirked deviously and licked his lips. _**Oh**_, was this gonna be fun.

~*~*~*~

After a dinner that was arguably even more delicious than normal (if Tory had even been paying attention to it, which he wasn't due to anticipation over Colin's invitation), Tory ran over to Colin's house, ringing the bell. He scratched his head in confusion when there was no answer, and tried the door. He was almost shocked that it was open, what with the doctor's analness over security.

As he walked into the hall, he heard Colin calling to him.

"In the kitchen!"

He headed for his boyfriend's voice, and upon entering the kitchen stopped dead, jaw agape. He stared at Colin's shapely ass.

For it was perfectly visible, as Colin was wearing nothing but a frilly baby blue apron.

Colin turned to look at him, filling an icing bag from a bowl. "You're here a little earlier than I anticipated; I'm almost done though." He turned back around to start writing letters on the white-iced cake behind him on the counter, the ties to the bow on his waist swaying to caress his bottom flirtatiously. "How was dinner?" He asked conversationally as he wrote on the cake.

Tory felt himself drooling and wiped his mouth. "Not half as good as dessert."

Colin played dumb. "Was your mom's cake that good?" He asked with a little frown.

"Skipped it." Tory swallowed, raking his eyes over Colin in the apron. "Wanted your dessert instead."

"Oh, so you were positive I was making you a cake?" Colin teased.

Tory frowned at him. "Who gives about cake? _You're_ my dessert."

Colin pouted. "But I put so much…effort…into it!"

Tory looked puzzled at the strange emphasis in Colin's sentence, but the raven offered no further explanation.

"Won't you eat some?" He begged sweetly, lifting the cake and turning to offer it to Tory. It was white with a single word written in dark green icing.

""Kinky"?" Tory started to laugh.

Colin scowled at him. "Eat. Now."

Tory laughed harder and ruffled Colin's hair, who couldn't retaliate with both hands holding the cake. The boy pouted and put the cake on the table, getting a knife to cut it with. He didn't bother with frivolities like candles; he didn't feel like waiting that long before Tory ate some. Cutting a slice of the chocolate cake, he put it on a small china plate and pulled out a chair for Tory, who sat.

He sat on Tory's lap with a smile. "Say aah," he said, holding a bite up to Tory's mouth with his fingers. Tory couldn't help but smile back, pulling Colin's fingers into his mouth with his tongue, sucking the piece of cake out from between them. He chewed and swallowed.

"You're a really good cook," he praised. "Want some?" He reached for the slice of cake, but Colin caught his hand.

"Maybe later," the raven said, breaking off another piece to feed to Tory. He let out a gasp as Tory wrapped both arms around his waist and rocked his hips up to crash their groins together.

The redhead licked off Colin's fingers happily, thrusting his hips again and smiling at Colin. "Another bite?"

Colin trembled in his lap, grinding back down against him while feeding him the piece of cake. Only when it was completely gone did Colin set the plate down on the table, leaning back against the heavy wooden antique with his legs wrapped around Tory's waist. He was panting slightly, his erection making a tent in his apron.

Tory brought a hand from Colin's waist, rubbing the wet spot Colin's precum was seeping into the apron. Colin whimpered a little, licking his dry lips. "You know, Colin, you may think this is "kinky"," Tory said, nodding at the word on the cake, "but really, you're just fucking _**adorable**_ like this." He grinned at Colin's immediate breathless pout.

"I wasn't talking about the apron!"

"Hmm?" Tory looked at Colin closely in confusion as a slow smirk spread across the boy's pretty face.

Colin shrugged nonchalantly. "I was talking about the fact that there is no salt in that cake."

"…what? Don't all cakes have salt in them?" Tory asked, having at least learned that much from his mom at some point.

Colin dropped the devilish look, lifting the front of his apron so that he could suck cutely on the dot of precum staining it. He looked innocently at Tory, who stared first at his busy mouth, and then at his turgid penis, in shock. He felt Tory's cock twitch firmly through the pants against his testicles.

"You _**came**_ in my…cake?" Tory whispered, licking his lips as he grew impossibly harder at the thought. Colin paused, sucked his saliva out of the apron in one fierce suck, and parted his mouth from the fabric, swallowing audibly. Tory's erection twitched harder. Suddenly Colin was off of Tory's lap and forcibly bent over the table, his legs spread wide to put everything shamelessly in view. Tory knelt behind him, stroking the soft cheeks worshipfully before spreading them apart to nip at their insides, drawing close to the pucker. Colin whimpered and arched back against his mouth. He smirked, glad he had trained Colin to love rimming.

He swiped some icing off of the cake and rubbed it across Colin's pucker, liking the way the boy jumped at the sensation. Then he licked from Colin's testicles up the crack, lavishing attention on the hole with his tongue. Colin cried out in pleasure, wriggling back against him. He smiled, poking his tongue at Colin's hole before pressing it briefly inside. Then he gave it a parting lick and drew back. Picking up one of the ties to the apron, he tickled Colin's hole with the end.

"Yes Colin? Did you want something?" He teased.

"Fuck me," Colin moaned, getting on tippy-toes to have more leverage to arch up into the hand holding the tie.

Tory did not need telling twice.

He let go of the apron tie, swiftly unzipping his jeans and pulling his hard cock out of his underwear before spitting into his hand and slicking his cock with it. Then he bent over Colin, pressing the boy's wrists into the table as he slid inside in one slow, sure thrust. "Ah…" He breathed out pleasurably, remembering why this was one of his favorite positions. It allowed him to get so _deep_…

Apparently Colin agreed, moaning and moving his hips in a grinding motion against Tory's, who got the hint and started to thrust lightly. He moved his hips a little farther away from Colin's with every thrust, until he was only moving a few inches into Colin's entrance. He locked his legs with Colin's so that the raven couldn't do anything about it, and then sped up, keeping the thrusts fast but shallow.

After only a minute Colin snapped, straining back against Tory's restraints and growling out "dammit Tory **fuck** me!"

Sure, he didn't _need_ telling twice, but Colin was always fun to tease, and got so cute when he was mad! Tory chuckled and did as he was told this time, slamming his hips forward into Colin's, who gasped loudly and collapsed forward into the table, resting on it. Tory didn't let up, ramming his cock forcefully into Colin's tight hole, smirking at the moans and pants issuing from the pliant body beneath him. Shifting his grip, he moved Colin's hands up over the boy's head so he could restrain both thin wrists with one hand. His other hand he moved under the table, but not underneath the apron. Instead he gripped Colin's hard, heavy erection through the fabric, pumping in time with his thrusts and letting the texture of the cloth drive Colin crazy with lust.

He heard his boyfriend's moans increasing in volume as well as slightly in pitch, and knew the other was as close to the edge as he was. He stroked more firmly, sending the raven into a blissful orgasm. Feeling the inner walls spasming around his swollen shaft, Colin's sexy, drawn out moan filled his head as he too succumbed to mind-numbing pleasure, pumping his hot seed as deep into Colin as he could reach while his hot breath rasped out against Colin's neck.

For a moment they just stayed like that, fighting to catch their breath, and then Tory pulled away, kissing between Colin's shoulder blades as he did so. Colin shuddered lightly at the loving gesture, standing up straight as Tory's weight lifted off of him. He turned around and they embraced tightly, kissing.

"Happy Birthday," Colin said simply, and Tory smiled, hugging him tight enough to crush him. After a moment Colin wriggled out of his grip, looking up hopefully. "Stay the night?"

"Of course," Tory agreed happily, having planned on it. He zipped up his pants and then let Colin lead him up the stairs to his bedroom, and if he'd been paying enough attention he would have realized that Colin was commanding the cats out of the room, a sure sign that he'd be getting more sex. As it was, he flopped on the bed on his back, smiling at Colin's cute yawn. He figured they'd wait an hour or so, cuddling before they started anything further.

Not guessing that the yawn was very fake, he settled in to let Colin lie down on top of him, straining his arms up over his head to stretch them out before he would wrap them around Colin's waist.

_*Click.*_

"…" Tory opened his eyes in mild shock at the furry feeling around his wrists, just in time to see Colin smirking in a way that chilled his spine. He only glimpsed this for a moment before dark cloth blotted out his vision. "COLIN?! What the fuck?!?!"

Colin knotted the blindfold firmly behind Tory's head, stooping to kiss the redhead firmly. "Be happy I'm not gagging you: I have too many uses for your very talented mouth," he said smugly as he undid and slid off Tory's pants and boxers, and pulled the shirt up over his boyfriend's head to rest around the upper arms. Then he stood and walked over to open a drawer in his closet.

Tory yanked futilely on his hands, which didn't budge, confirming that they were handcuffed around a bedpost. He strained to listen to Colin's movements until they got louder, indicating that Colin was coming back out of the closet. He wasn't sure that that was a good thing; the feeling was confirmed when Colin wrapped something firm around his left ankle. A belt, he guessed, as he heard the clinking of metal while the belt tightened. His leg was bound to a bedpost. Then something soft…silky maybe?, wrapped around his right ankle. A necktie, he guessed accurately again, as Colin knotted the leg to the other bedpost.

"Now," Colin said, sounding way too happy with this situation for Tory's liking, "I'm going to punish you for calling me "adorable"." He said the word like it was a cockroach.

Tory decided to bait him, since he didn't see himself getting out of this situation anyway. "But you _are_ adorable. You're not allowed to do naked apron service and _not_ let me call you adorable. I've always been one for stating _**facts**_," he said smugly, hearing Colin growl a little as he spoke. He expected the boy to be bristling cutely with anger about now. Maybe if Colin was mad enough, he'd be out of the mood for sex. He'd probably leave Tory in the position he was in for punishment, but Tory thought that would be better than being sexually humiliated.

What he didn't expect was for Colin to smack him on his upper chest, hard. He yelped as his nipples stung, and found that he liked the tingling sensation. He started to get hard again.

Colin bent over, putting no pressure on the bed so that Tory would have no warning, and nibbled at the left nipple before drawing it into his mouth, relishing the way Tory jumped in shock before arching into his mouth with a moan. He sucked in long, hard pulls alternatively on Tory's nipples, drawing out moans, sometimes nipping them, flicking them teasingly with his tongue each time he departed from one to the other. After a minute he added a hand, pinching the nipple his mouth wasn't attached to. He kept this up for several minutes, listening in pleasure as Tory's noises continued to grow louder.

"Colin," Tory moaned, "stop. God, stop…"

Colin drew back and stood straight again. "Stop?" He asked innocently, keeping the smile out of his voice.

"No!" Tory arched his chest further off the bed, not feeling Colin anywhere within touching distance. "I meant don't stop, please, I need _more_—"

"No, you distinctly said "stop"," Colin teased.

"No!" Tory cried out again. "Please!"

"Well, alright," Colin said as if he were debating what to do next. "I suppose you meant "stop teasing." You want me to suck on something else, is that it?"

"Yes," Tory moaned out in a rush of breath, his face visibly relieved even through the blindfold. "Please, Colin."

"Okay." Colin shifted to the side and bent again, first licking the hot flesh in a stimulating manner and then sucking on it firmly.

"NO!" Tory gasped loudly even as he arched into Colin's mouth.

"No?" Colin sounded puzzled. "You said for me to suck on something else."

Tory whimpered. "Not my neck! I need…I _**need**_ something on my _**cock**_!"

Colin glanced down to where Tory's erection was straining at full mast and bit back a satisfied chuckle. "Oh, well, if you needed something on your cock you should have said so," Colin admonished. "I just so happen to have something that was made for going down on cocks."

Tory relaxed into the bed, until something distinctly not wet slid onto his cock. "What is that?"

Colin's answer was coy. "What do you think it is?"

"If that's what I think it is, I _**don't**_ want it and anyway you're not supposed to put it on when you're already hard," he groaned, feeling Colin sliding it down anyway.

"I'll be careful," Colin said cheerfully. "It's flexible enough." True to his word he took extra care as he fastened the cock ring into place. Tory just sighed in resignation, knowing he couldn't do anything about it and that Colin wouldn't change his mind once he had decided to use it on him.

"Will you touch me now?" He pleaded, wanting contact even if he could no longer have release.

"No," Colin answered simply. "I want to play with your neck some more." He crawled up on the bed and straddled Tory's waist, bending and rubbing the hickey he had left while adding another one to the other side of Tory's neck.

"_**Please**_," Tory begged harder, and Colin looked at him for a moment, considering, before smiling and crawling off the bed again. He exited to the living room for a moment, coming back and straddling Tory again. Then he moved to pick up where he had left off on Tory's neck, but reached one hand behind him, softly tickling the tip of Tory's cock with a cat toy consisting of a rod with a tuft of feathers at the end. A smirk made its way to his face at hearing Tory squeak in shock.

"That's not what I meant!" Tory moaned out, trying not to laugh at the light, ticklish sensation, but Colin kept it up as he made several nice, dark hickeys in very obvious and hard-to-cover places on Tory's neck. Soon though, Tory moaned and bucked hard enough to bring his erection into contact with Colin's ass, squishing the cat toy between their bodies to stop Colin's tickling. Smiling indulgently, Colin dropped the toy on the floor and slid backwards, sitting on Tory's hips instead so that Tory could grind against his ass.

Tory immediately started to do so, moaning in pleasure at the feeling, and Colin bent back down to continue his work, leaving hickeys in a random trail down Tory's chest. He revisited the hyper-sensitized nipples, making Tory arch and gasp, before moving down further to nip and suck around the belly button. Tory let out a pointed whimper as he lost contact with Colin's ass, and Colin grinned, moving further down. He kissed and licked all around Tory's cock, never touching it and refusing to let Tory move his hips to get contact. He left a bruising hickey at the juncture of Tory's inner thigh and crotch, licking it in satisfaction. He loved leaving marks of ownership on Tory.

It wasn't until Tory moaned his name in a desperately begging tone that he stopped what he was doing. "Call me Master," he said seriously.

"What the fuck. You've **got** to be kidding," Tory groaned, annoyed, and Colin squeezed the hickey at the juncture of his inner thigh and pelvis painfully.

"No. I'm not. Call me Master."

"Like fuck," Tory spat. "I called you Master on_**your**_birthday. It's my birthday, you shouldn't be doing this!"

Colin just shook his head with a smile, even though Tory couldn't see it. "And I suggested that we try S&M for your birthday."

"This ISN'T S&M!" Tory argued. "This is bondage! S&M is like, choking and dripping hot candle wax and hardcore whipping and piercing and shit like that! You _**better**_ fucking not start S&M on me!!!"

"Hmm, piercing…"

"Fuck no," he articulated emphatically in a growl of warning.

Colin made a face at his blindfolded boyfriend, keeping the idea in mind for later. "Okay fine, anyway then this is BDSM."

"You don't even know what that stands for." Tory said scathingly.

"Do _you_?" Colin asked, smirking. "Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism." His smirk widened at Tory's surprised look. "Each letter pairing means something. You didn't know there was a middle one, did you."

Tory sighed. "You're not letting me out of this, are you?"

"Do I ever let you out of the kinks I try?" Colin asked. "Anyway don't worry, I'll keep the bondage and discipline light; a gentle spanking or whipping could technically count as sadomasochism too, and DomSub will _just_ be a role reversal, **if** you call me Master. If you don't, I'll make you wear a dress."

"You don't _**own**_ a dress," Tory challenged, wriggling and clinking his handcuffs against the post futilely.

"Wanna bet?" Colin's voice held a dark promise that Tory didn't dare challenge.

"…Master."

"You and I both know you like it," Colin answered cheerfully after Tory submitted to his stipulation quickly. "You wouldn't be hard if you didn't." True, he technically didn't have a dress…yet, but he wasn't about to let Tory know that. He caressed Tory's inner thigh with one hand, the other still pinning Tory's hips down.

"Maybe I'd like it if you actually gave me something!" Tory hollered, his temper snapping, while trying to buck his hips.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be giving you plenty," Colin whispered seductively, the promise sending a shiver of pleasure through Tory's body, "starting off with a punishment for yelling at me."

Tory frowned. "What?" Colin didn't give him an answer, just unlashed his legs, flipped him over, and then tightened the restraints around just his ankles, not refastening them to the bed in order that his positions could be changed more easily. "Colin?!"

"Did you know, Tory," Colin said conversationally. "When your eyesight is taken away, your other senses are enhanced?" He pressed something underneath Tory's nose. "What does this smell like?"

Tory wrinkled his nose in rebellion at Colin's actions, but sniffed anyway. "Leather?" he suggested, his tone disgruntled.

Colin smiled. "Good." He rubbed it in a stroking motion along Tory's back. "And what does it feel like?"

Tory sighed in frustration. "Longish. Thin. Round?" His eyes widened beneath the blindfold. "NO—"

Colin grinned evilly and cracked the whip in the air. "And what does it sound like?"

"Colin, **don't**—" Tory argued desperately, but Colin smacked him lightly across the ass with it.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, **pet**, and yes, you're going to be punished," Colin said smugly, lashing Tory again. "D for Discipline." He kept the strokes firm yet soft, leaving light pink welts behind. "And anyway, you know perfectly well that you think this feels good. M for Masochism."

"No," Tory protested in a pleasurable voice. Who was he kidding? Colin wasn't actually hurting him, and the light stings were actually very stimulating, like when Colin pinched or smacked his nipples. In spite of himself he felt himself growing even harder, and after a minute Colin forced him to lift his hips in the air, sticking his ass out. Colin wiped the precum off of Tory's cock and spread it on the handle of the whip.

"Yes, you hate this so much and you're so incredibly not turned on by this that I could fuck you with your own juices," Colin retorted scathingly. "Instead, I think I'll let the whip pleasure you even more." He spread Tory's ass cheeks apart and pressed the tip of the handle to Tory's hole. Tory jerked a little in shock as he slid it slowly inside. He proceeded to start fucking Tory a little roughly with it.

Fighting the urge as hard as he could, Tory finally had to give in and arch hard back against the whip, a strangled moan tearing its way past the tongue he was biting in order to keep quiet.

Colin chuckled darkly behind him. "I like your sounds, pet, don't try to withhold them." Mid-moan, Tory immediately bit his tongue again in defiance, a little too hard. The taste of blood slowly seeped into his mouth. "Hmm…I know, if I overload you with pleasure you won't be _able_ to keep quiet," Colin mused, and then moved to test his theory. He opened the drawer in his nightstand that he kept his toys, including the cock ring, in, and pulled out some objects. Going over to his desk, he got scotch tape. Then he came back, fastening the two pill vibrators Mandy had gotten him as part of his birthday gift to Tory's nipples with tape. Tory hung his head, knowing he wasn't going to be able to keep quiet through _that_. Colin switched them on, and Tory immediately let out a loud groan at the sensation that spread through his abused nipples.

"Beautiful," Colin smiled, "but just to be sure." Tory bit off mid-moan, feeling a little afraid as Colin took hold of his erection. He knew immediately from the feel that Colin had, at some point, purchased a third pill vibrator. Colin taped it to the underside at the point where the thick vein met the head of his penis. He whimpered a loud protest, knowing defeatedly that Colin wasn't going to listen. He was right. Colin switched it on, and his knees gave out from the shock and pleasure. It made him need to cum immediately, and he _couldn't_ cum. It was cruel, and in its own way it was so pleasurable that he wanted it to last forever, almost as much as he wanted release. He moaned loudly, tears leaking out to soak into the blindfold.

Colin kissed his back in the same place that he had done to Colin earlier, and then reached down for the whip. He whimpered as Colin slid it slowly, so slowly, out from between his clenched ass cheeks.

Then Colin picked up his silver vibrator. "Suck, pet," he ordered, running his fingers through Tory's flaming hair.

It took a minute before Tory unclenched his jaw and opened his mouth. He made a surprised sound around the cold metal cylinder as it was inserted into his mouth; clearly he had been expecting warm flesh, either Colin's fingers or cock. After a second of working his tongue around it, he dutifully slid his mouth up and down on it, warming it and coating it with saliva. It was removed, and he forced himself to relax even through the shudder that ran through him as Colin trailed the tip of it down his spine. Upon reaching his ass it was slid inside without any advance warning, and held there only for a second before it began to move in and out of him. He groaned as Colin rubbed it against his prostate, and upon the confirmation that the spot was in contact, Colin switched it on. With a sharp gasp, Tory arched against it, his cock twitching in a futile effort to find the release it craved.

Colin stroked his stomach stimulatingly, pressing kisses to his shoulders and occasionally biting more hickeys into his back, continually thrusting the dildo in and out or sometimes holding it firmly against his prostate, until he was reduced to a quivering mass of pleasure. "Please," he begged, his voice cracking to a gasp, "please, please…"

Colin took mercy, not teasing him with "please what?". Instead the raven slid the cylinder out and rubbed Tory's lower back soothingly before helping him to turn back over onto his back. Colin didn't refasten his boyfriend's legs, instead letting them rest a moment. Straddling Tory's waist, he reached out and unfastened the blindfold, smiling almost guiltily at Tory's relieved sigh. Tory looked hopefully up at him, thinking that maybe the rest of the restraints were also going to come off, but one look at Colin's little smile had his eyes instantly guarded.

"What?" He asked in an upset and suspicious tone.

Colin's smile turned sweet. "Would you like some tea?"

Tory looked at him like he was bat-shit insane. "_**Now?!**_" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," Colin answered lightly. "Although first you'll have to steep the teabags to get the hot liquid all ready to drink." He knelt up and scooted up over Tory's face, looking down meaningfully.

Tory looked up at him, wide-eyed. "That's not tea!"

"Yes it is," Colin said sweetly. "It's sal-tea."

Tory groaned at the badly made-up homonym. "Where the _**fuck**_ did you learn about teabagging?!"

Colin paused a moment, frowning. "I wonder what you did to Paul to make him suggest it. He took it out of the context of some videogame. Halo 2 or something." He smiled at the way Tory was gaping at him in horror, the brilliant green eyes focused distantly on some memory of some ass-pownage that had been performed at Paul's expense. He shrugged, and took advantage of the inviting open mouth, gripping the headboard to control his movement as he lowered his testicles into Tory's mouth. Tory jerked back to the present and made a muffled noise of protest. He lifted his body up. "Yes?"

"Don't!" Tory gasped, blushing furiously in anger. "It's embarrassing!" He clenched his teeth together upon seeing Colin lower a few inches toward his mouth again.

Colin simply smiled a sinful smile and reached down with one hand, pinching Tory's clenched jaw painfully back open. "Yes," he agreed. "Erotic humiliation _**is**_ the point." He dipped his hips back down, making Tory engulf his balls again. Tory made another muffled noise, this one angry instead of startled. "Warning: if you bite, I have you tied up and I can retaliate against your poor abused cock. I'm sure you'd appreciate it just as much if not more than I would." He said sarcastically.

Tory sighed huffily around his testicles, and he raised his hips again. "Good boy. Three more times."

"What?!"

Colin cut him off before he could protest more by filling his mouth again. He let go of Tory's jaw, trusting that the redhead wouldn't close his mouth. "Two more."

Tory took in a breath as he went up again. "FUCK y—"

He lowered his hips a little more forcefully, and the movement of Tory's mouth and tongue as the bigger boy tried to speak rubbed against his balls, making him smile in pleasure. "One more."

He raised his hips. "YOU." Tory spat with a glare.

Colin frowned and lowered his hips to Tory's mouth, and then sat, squeezing Tory's head gently between his thighs. Tory made a choked sound. "No, Tory, **pet**. I am going to fuck _**you**_." He smiled and lifted his hips, a dark part of him relishing Tory's cough and rough inhale of breath. An even greater part of him savored the blush coating Tory's freckled cheeks. As he slid off of Tory he bent to kiss the boy. Tory glared, bright red, and bit him on the lip hard enough to draw blood. He just chuckled and thrust his tongue into Tory's mouth, unknowingly mixing their blood. They both moaned into the hot, coppery kiss, swallowing. Colin caressed Tory's tongue with his own, turning the kiss slower and sweeter. Tory let the loving kiss relax him a little.

Colin drew away and sucked his bleeding lower lip into his mouth, pressing fingers to Tory's mouth. Tory took them in quietly and obediently, sucking them until they were coated, and then released them, closing his eyes and relaxing himself as Colin prepped his hole more out of thoroughness than out of any real need after the whip and dildo.

"Can I suck you?" Tory asked unexpectedly, and Colin looked at him, surprised, but smiled and straddled Tory's shoulders, pressing his cock into the warm mouth. He moaned in pleasure as Tory sucked on him. He hadn't been exaggerating when he had teased Tory earlier; Tory was very talented with his mouth by now.

Reluctantly he drew back, sliding his turgid erection from between Tory's pliant lips. He moved down Tory's body to the prepped, wet, twitching red hole, but just before he entered he caught Tory's desperately pleading expression. He arched a brow in question.

"Take it off," Tory begged piteously. Colin opened his mouth to ask what toy Tory wanted off, but Tory cut him off, imploring "all of it. Please, Colin, all of it. I want to hold you, and I want it all to stop. _**Please**_."

"Not the binding?" Colin begged back. "It defeats the purpose."

"I want to hug you," Tory sighed upsetly, and Colin relented a little.

Biting his hurt lip, cracking the light scab that had been beginning to form, Colin winced and nodded, looking guilty. He turned off and untaped the vibrators first, and then the cock ring, letting them join the neglected cat toy on the floor. Then he undid one of the handcuffs, sliding Tory's hands free of the bedpost and clicking it back around the wrist. He looked at Tory for acquiescence, and Tory nodded as he sat up, wincing, and put his arms over Colin's head, burying his face into the soft, pale neck. Colin squeezed him back and kissed his temple gently, and then with Tory's assistance, slid inside of the hot, clenching channel.

He helped Tory lay back again, and then started a slow rhythm, gradually increasing his thrusts and feeling his heart unclench a little as a pleasurable smile dawned on Tory's face. Tory rubbed the furry handcuffs against Colin's upper back, showing his gratitude at being (mostly) freed. Colin answered with a warm kiss, speeding up his thrusts inside of his lover.

"Mmm…" Tory moaned into the kiss as Colin shifted to brush against his sweetest spot inside. Colin suddenly slowed down, stroking against the cluster of nerves with the head of his cock, making Tory gasp and pant, writhing back against him. Smiling, he moved faster once more, the desperate look on Tory's face conveying the fact that the redhead was getting as close as he was. He bent, lying fully on top of Tory, and they held each other tight as Colin increased his pace rapidly until he went over the edge.

"Tory," he gasped aloud, his eyes widening in pleasure before squeezing shut, and against his instinct to hold himself still he continued to move, pumping inside of Tory, letting his stomach keep rubbing against his boyfriend's erection until Tory too came, groaning pleasurably, face buried in his hair. The squeezing around his softening penis coaxed out a little more seed from him before he pulled out and drew himself up into a sitting position.

After a moment of silence punctuated only by heavy breathing, he undid the binding around Tory's ankles and let them join the toys on the floor. Another minute, still avoiding each other's gazes, and he reached out and unlocked Tory's hands, throwing the cuffs on the floor. They stayed unmoving, listening to nothing but their own slowly steadying heartbeats.

"…do you forgive me?" Colin asked after several more quiet minutes, in a small voice that, for all its penitence, still betrayed his satisfaction.

Tory sat up and turned his head to the boy, trying to look disapproving and cold, but for all his effort couldn't help the slow, sated smile that spread over his face. It seemed he liked going along with Colin's crazy ideas, no matter how much he denied it. He pulled Colin's face to his and pressed their lips together softly, and finally did what he had intended to do from the start: wrapped his arms around his unintentionally sweet, sometimes infuriating, but always lover, holding him close and cuddling in the afterglow of sex that, no matter what else it was, was never boring.

It was a happy birthday.

THE END

~*~*~*~

…methinks I'm gonna go somewhere with that dress idea *evil grin*

**I'm putting up a poll on my profile over which one gets to wear the dress** so vote~! It'll be open for exactly two weeks, closing September 9th. Depending on what you vote, it'll either be a very kinky Colin story or a hilariously embarrassed Tory story :heart:

Also, I'm thinking of going somewhere with that piercings idea. For that one, **PM** **me** about who, and where on their body, because I want your ideas.


End file.
